Forbidden Purple
by Kuchiki Mikan
Summary: "BUG"  Tepat sasaran.  "KYAAAAAA"  Terbangun, lemparannya semakin bagus saja, a menyeringai mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan kakak kembarnya yang berteriak marah. Bad Summary O.o


**Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**Story© Kuchiki Mikan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pairing: Rukia K/Toushiro H**

Hening...

Inilah yang dirasakan pada saat kita memasuki sebuah Rumah megah bernuansa jepang yang terdapat di salah satu Kota yang bernama Karakura.

Ini masih pagi, jadi sangat wajar jika rumah itu masihlah sangat hening, karena biang keributan kita disini sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

Dua orang bocah kembar bermarga Kuchiki, yang sekarang sudah beranjak Remaja...

Ah, lihatlah... di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa kebiruan itu terdapat dua buah tempat tidur dengan penghuninya yang masing-masing masih terlelap disana. Sangat damai, mereka bak malaikat yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya...

Hanya saat tertidur...

"TRINGGGGG~"

Jam weker yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka itu sukses membuat salah satu dari mereka terbangun, tapi tidak dengan yang satu lagi, tidurnya sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Dengan pelan pemuda itu mematikan alarmnya, mengusap kedua matanya dan menggaruk rambut peraknya dengan pelan.

Lalu dia bangkit dengan perlahan, membawa bantal biru dari ranjangnya dan...

"BUG"

Tepat sasaran.

"KYAAAAAA"

Terbangun, lemparannya semakin bagus saja, ia menyeringai mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan kakak kembarnya yang berteriak marah.

"KAU? TOUSHIRO!"

Seperti biasanya, dia bangun dengan cara ini, salahkan adik kembarnya yang tidak bisa membangunkannya dengan cara lebih 'halus', tentu saja ini merupakan ketakutan sendiri untuknya.

'Bagaimana kalau aku sakit jantung?'

'Bagaimana kalau aku meninggal karena terkejut?'

Berlebihan, Sangat.

Hei, perlu ia ingatkan! Disini dialah yang berstatus kakak, tapi entah kenapa, justru disini ialah yang paling menderita, adik kembarnya itu Abnormal, kurang ajar, dan jail setengah mati.

Ck, jika membunuh itu adalah hal yang diperbolehkan, maka orang pertama yang ingin dia bunuh adalah adiknya.

Dengan geram ia menyingkap selimutnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang Chappynya dengan gusar.

Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sebahu itu terlihat sangat berantakan, dan dari matanya yang berwarna Ungu itu, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang ngantuk berat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar Pemalas..."

Rukia menatap adik kembarnya itu dengan Geram, Ck baru saja dia membayangkan sarapan yang menyenangkan dengan masakan sang ibu yang luar biasa nikmat walaupun hanya sepotong roti dan selai, tetapi bayangan indahnya itu langsung hancur ketika lagi-lagi adiknya itu mengetes urat kesabarannya.

"Diamlah..."

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Rukia..."

Seorang wanita dengan wajah yang sangat cantik dan mirip sekali dengannya itu menyapanya dengan pelan, terlihat ia sedang sibuk menaruh gelas-gelas yang berisi susu hangat yang tersusun sesuai jumlah anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

Ah ada yang kurang...

"Ayah dimana Bu?"

Rukia dengan pelan duduk dikursi yang bersebelahan dengan adiknya.

"Ayah sudah lebih dulu pergi, katanya ada urusan mendadak jadi ia tidak bisa sarapan dulu..."

Rukia mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti lalu ia memakan roti miliknya.

"Aku pergi..."

Rukia menatap horor, adiknya yang dengan seenaknya menyelonjor pergi.

"He-hei To-toushiro tunggu dulu..."

Dengan cepat ia meminum susu hangatnya lalu pergi menyusul sang adik.

"Aku pergi bu..."

Sang Ibu yang bernama Kuchiki Hisana, itu hanya menggelengkan kepala menatap kedua anaknya, mereka memang jarang sekali terlihat akur, tapi itulah yang selalu membuat keluarga ini menjadi ramai. Keluarga yang semula sangat henng itu karena suaminya yang tidak banyak bicara itu menjadi agak ramai saat ia melahirkan kedua anak kembar, Toushiro dan Rukia, dua anak yang memiliki keperibadian yeng berbeda, Rukia Kuchiki sosok yang ceria juga hangat dan kadang ceroboh, mirip dengannya, lalu adiknya Toushiro Kuchiki sosok dingin dan sangat mirip dengan ayahnya Byakuya Kuchiki, rambutnya yang berwarna perak itu sangat menonjol dari semua anggota keluarga Kuchiki, karena dia mewarisi rambut peraknya itu dari sang Kakek ayah dari Hisana.

Ah, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang harmonis seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aw... hentikan Bodoh!"

Toushiro mengelus kepalanya pelan, hampir saja sepeda yang di bawanya itu oleng. Ia mendelik kepada sang kakak yang berada tepat di belakangnya, seharusnya ia bersyukur karena dia sudah mau dengan rela memboncengnya setiap hari, tapi dia malah memukul kepalanya yang merupakan aset berharga.

"Ck, siapa suruh kau mempermainkanku..."

Rukia tampak acuh, dia mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Toushiro, saat adiknya itu mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

"Bo-bodoh! Nanti aku bisa jatuh!"

"Siapa suruh kau memukul kepalaku..."

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang lagi, tanpa mempedulikan gencaran teriakan yang dilakukan Rukia.

Haha, dia suka sekali mempermainkan kakaknya, sudah beberapa kali sepedanya itu hampir oleng dengan di 'sengaja' olehnya, menatap ekspresi kakanya yang seperti ini merupakan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Toushiro menyeringai, ini sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

SRETTT

.

.

Toushiro mengerem sepedanya dengan mendadak, ah dia sudah sampai tujuan.

Karakura High School, tempat dia dan sang kakak mengenyam pendidikannya.

Toushiro mengernyitkan alisnya saat kakanya masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, lalu kepalanya menengok kebelakang.

Terlihat, kakaknya itu memejamkan matanya terlihat ketakutan, ah seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya, dia sedikit terkikik sendiri dalam hati bukankah menyenangkan dapat membuat seorang pemegang sabuk hitam dalam bela diri Karate bisa ketakutan seperti ini dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan kencang sekali.

"Hei, mau sejak kapan kau memelukku seperti itu?"

Rukia membuka satu matanya dan dengan cepat beranjak dari sepeda laknat itu.

"Kau?"

"Penakut... aku jadi ragu dengan sabuk hitam yang kau miliki itu..."

"Ck, hal ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Karate..."

Rukia merengut wajahnya jadi semakin kusut saja, tidak akan ada habisnya jika dia terus berdebat dengannya.

"Hah... sudahlah ayo pergi..."

Dengan cepat ia menarik Toushiro yang baru saja beranjak dari sepedanya. Sudah jam 7 lebih ini gawat, pelajaran pertama mereka adalah Kimia dan jika telat beberapa menit saja Senseinya yang bernama Genryuki itu bisa saja memberi hukuman yang luar biasa kejam.

Rukia berlari dengan menarik adiknya ia tidak ingin meraka telat, sungguh kakak yang bertanggung jawab.

Sedangkan Toushiro?

Dia sedang sibuk merutuki kakaknya yang sangat tidak manusiawi, kenapa?

Lihatlah tangannya? Seenaknya saja menarik kerahnya dan menyeretnya begitu saja.

Ia hanya pasrah dan mengikuti saja langkah kakaknya yang sangat cepat, walau kadang terbersit dipikirannya kenapa kaki sekecil itu bisa berlari sekencang itu?

Ah, tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan mereka akan sampai dan...

"BRAK"

.

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju kesatu titik, dimana kedua saudara itu berada.

"Ekhem... Kuchiki..."

Merinding, dengan cepat mereka mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara, ah mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas Genryuki-sensei sedang memandangi mereka dengan tajam, seakan-akan dengan hanya memandangnya saja kau sudah seperti berada diambang neraka, tapi ada sosok lain disana...

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna Oranye tengah menatap mereka dengan heran, dan tepat...

Toushiro dapat melihathnya, kini pandangan Laki-laki itu tengah terikat dengan pandangan sang kakak yang tidak jua mendedipkan matanya.

Apa-apaan itu?

Entah kenapa perasaan tidak suka, dan jengkel menghinggapi hatinya saat menyadari bahwa kakaknya itu untuk pertama kalinya tengah terpesona pada seorang laki-laki.

Oh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ekhem..."

Bagus karena suara Genryuki yang menggelegar sukses membuat kakanya itu mengalihkan pandangannya, Genryuki angkat bicara.

"Karena hari ini ada murid baru, kalian hari ini aku ampuni! Jadi cepatlah duduk sebelum aku berubah pikiran..."

Dengan cepat duo Kuchiki itu beranjak dari sana dan duduk berdampingan, mereka sangat dekat bukan... sungguh 'akur'.

"Baiklah lanjutkan perkenalanmu Kurosaki..."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkenalannya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, douzo yoroshiku..."

Ah, sepertinya akan ada kejadian menarik diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUK"

Dengan pelan Toushiro mengetuk kepala kakanya itu yang dari tadi terus melamun, tidak biasanya.

"He-hei?"

Rukia menatap jengkel sang adik, Ck, bayangannya tentang pemuda oranye itu hancur sudah karena terganggu oleh, si perak menyebalkan yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan, sini! Berikan padaku!"

Toushiro dengan cepat menyorongkan tangannya, namun terhenti, ketika tangan lain yang imut menangkap tangannya dengan gesit, Ck... Ingat dia pemegang sabuk hitam.

"Tidak semudah itu Bodoh..."

Dan pandangan mengerikan dia tunjukan dengan spesial untuk adiknya. Ah, mereka kini sedang menikmati makan siangnya di atas atap bersama-sama, sudah menjadi tradisi bagi mereka untuk makan bersama seperti ini, yah... walaupun kenyataannya keributan selalu menghiasi hari mereka, perlu kalian tahu, inilah cara mereka untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, memang sedikit aneh dan berbeda tapi inilah mereka, menunjukkan keburukan masing-masing, saling mengejek dan merendahkan. Ck, sungguh sangat 'harmonis'

"Kak?"

Rukia terbatuk-batuk dan hampir saja menelan sumpitnya saking terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya, adiknya itu memanggilnya Kakak.

"A-apa, apa yang barusan kau bilang?"

"Ck, Bodoh!"

Ah, sungguh telinganya sudah sangat kebal mendengar ejekan-ejekan macam itu.

Rukia hanya menghela nafas, tidak berniat untuk meneruskan perdebatan mereka.

"Kau menyukai Laki-laki jeruk aneh itu?"

"BRUSH..."

Rukia menyemburkan air yang baru saja diminumnya, pertanyaan apa itu? Dengan cepat warna merah melingkupi sekitar pipinya.

"Hahaha pertanyaan apa itu? Mustahil..."

Toushiro hanya memandangnya dengan heran, jelas sekali kakaknya itu sedang berkelit.

Ah, hatinya semakin sakit saja, entah kenapa?

"Ck, Benarkah?"

Rukia hanya diam tidak berniat menjawab sang adik, ini memang sudah 3 bulan sejak kedatangan pemuda berambut nyentrik itu, dan perasaan yang awalnya hanya kagum berubah menjadi suka, apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi dekat, karena Ichigo juga mengikuti Klub Karate yang diketuai olehnya. Ah, sungguh nasib, mungkin mereka berjodoh.

Rukia sedikit tersenyum malu saat mendengar asumsi yang dibuatnya sendiri, Uh, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang ditujukan sang adik padanya.

Dia cemburu, cemburu karena kakaknya dekat dengan pria lain?

Atau...?

Ah, dia tidak mengerti!

Hanya satu yang pasti dia benci jika Rukia dekat dengan laki-laki lain, dia sangat benci itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia membereskan barang-barang yang bergeletakan di mejanya, ini sudah jam 2 lebih pasti Toushiro sudah menunggunya dengan lama, tapi toh ini juga karena tugasnya. Ini adalah jadwal piketnya untuk membersihkan Klub Karate? Hei bukankah dia ketuanya?, justru karena itu dia harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada para anggotanya. Sungguh bertanggung jawab.

"Ketua, kami duluan ya..."

Beberapa orang disana memberikan salam serempak pada Rukia, karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai, dan Rukia menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Lalu setelah mereka pergi Rukia kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang tadi sempat tertunda, hmm... sepertinya dia sudah sendirian disana...

Tapi...

"Midget..."

Dia sedikit terlonjak, terkejut, lalu dengan cepat mengarahkan pandangannya keasal suara, dan poila...

Terlihatlah seorang Pemuda yang berambut nyentrik tengah memamerkan senyum rubahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja Jeruk..."

Rukia sedikit geram dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu untuknya, apakah dia tidak bisa lebih manis lagi padanya?

Ck, tapi ada manfaatnya juga... mereka jadi semakin dekat...

Selesai, Rukia lalu menggendong tas yang dibawanya hendak pergi, dia berjalan kearah pintu masuk dimana pemuda Oranye itu berada.

Ada yang berbeda disana, Ichigo memandangnya dengan serius sungguh tidak biasanya...

Tersenyum...

"Rukia..."

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro dengan geram memandang jam tanganny dengan kesal. Kemana kakaknya itu? Sudah hampir dua jam lebih dia menunggunya di depan sekolah, tapi kakaknya itu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, ah dia sungguh kesal, tak biasanya seorang Rukia membuatnya menunggu begitu lama, ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang, dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Ibunya dirumah kerena pulang telat.

Lagipula lihatlah langit yang sudah terlihat begitu mendung?

Ck, dia sudah tidak tahan, dengan cepat dia melangkah kearah gedung sekolah, hendak menyusul Gadis itu...

Pertama dia mencarinya di Kelasnya...

Dan tidak ada...

Lalu dia mencari lagi di ruang klub karate, dan Nihil dia tidak menemukan kakanya itu dimanapun.

"Merepotkan!"

Dia merutuk dengan pelan, ini sungguh-sungguh membuang waktu, sebenarnya kakanya ini ada dimana?

Dan kenapa pula ponselnya tidak aktif?

Sedikit hawatir Toushiro memutuskan untuk mencarinya diatap gedung, mungkin saja kakaknya itu sedang ada disana.

Dengan cepat dia menapakkan kakinya diatas tangga yang menghubungkannya ke atas atap, dan poila tinggal beberapa langkah lagi...

Sampai.

Lalu dia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan...

Tetapi...

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

Hatinya terasa sakit, ngilu luar biasa ketika dengan jelas matanya menangkap, Dua orang yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra, terlihat pemuda berambut nyentrik itu tengan melumat bibir gadisnya dengan menggebu, sedangkan Gadis itu hanya menutup matanya tampak menikmati...

Ah, dan kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya adalah...

"Kakak..."

**To Be Continue**

**Author Note: **Voila... Halo Minna... XD

Saya kembali dengan cerita Abal Aneh bin Ajaib yang tercipta dengan sendirinya (?) O.o #plak

Ini cerita perdana saya di Fandom BLEACH hahaha #plak

Jadi mohon dimaklum jika banyak kekurangan disana walaupun cerita saya sebelumnya juga banyak kekurangannya O.o#plak

Dan agar tidak panjang dan Lebar (?)

Dan Oleh karena itu, seperti biasa!

Kritik dan saran dapat kalian tuangkang kedalam sebuah bentuk REVIEW di bawah ini! O.o #plak

Silahkan Klik dengan sepenuh hati O.O #PLAK


End file.
